Alphabet Soup
by Tempting Kunoichis
Summary: A-Z drabbles done by yours truly &yours truly-er. This is a co-written story, duhh All pairings, including yaoi. Mostly SasuSaku, it's our faveee. Title may be changed in the future, we dunno yet. :P
1. A: Anguish

**Ah, so here I am. It's me, Kit. Rach and I really haven't written a whole lot on here lately have we? So we have decided (or rather I thought it would be cool) to do something different. So Rachums and I will be alternating every other letter of the alphabet and writing various one-shots/drabbles here. If you have a request, please review or PM either one of us on this account or one of our separate accounts. Now, pairing will be various, so if you don't like one pairing, wait for a new one to come out. And there might be some Shonen-ai (boyxboy) and if you don't like that, don't read. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, and I am a descendant of the magical poptart valley. Just thought you all should know. I taste like strawberries and sprinkles. **

**So here it is, the start of a new drabble. Starting with the good old letter 'A'. **

* * *

A: Anguish

An-guish ('ang-wish)** -** _n: extreme pain or distress of mind_

Author: Kit (Ebil Chameleon)

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura (implied at least)

* * *

_Anguish_.

It was a word I knew all too well. I'd never really thought about that word…or its meaning until it was (not so casually) used against me. Of course, it had to be one person who knew me all too well to mention my state of being in that sense. Still I could hear her words coming back to me.

"_You really need to do something for yourself! You're living your life in anguish and you don't even realize it!"_

She was right. And there was no way I could deny it. Ino was always right, always. And even if she was wrong, she would never admit it. I wish though, that this one time she was wrong.

So I was living in denial. It really seemed all too easy for her to let the word fall from her lips, only because she had an easy-going life. She had never really known what losing was, not the way I did. Then again, she had lost her sensei. She had a sense of the feeling, but I knew it wasn't the same though, it would never be the same.

To think about my life now, I understood why the word was related to it. From the outside, I looked well set off. Amazing friends, loving parents, an amazing (yet far too perverted) sensei, and another amazing sensei who was in fact the Hokage. I had a good job, a nice home, and enough money to live comfortably. And the last thing I had was what had been the object of my desire for all so long. Uchiha Sasuke.

I had been more than thrilled when he had come back home, though I didn't show it. Annoyingly he hadn't come back on his own, but he was back nonetheless. He had put up a good fight from what I heard, but Naruto had the satisfaction of bringing home; his best friend practically dragging him back.

After a time of getting to know each other once more, we had learned that we each had changed. He had noticed that I had calmed down considerably, turning from the once crazed fan girl, to a girl who could sit there and not have to talk to him, not have to squeal whenever she saw him. I found out that he hadn't changed a lot. He was still silent, still a brooding bastard who could be colder than ever before. But there was something about him that I couldn't explain, some thing that just told me, _he's different._

I learned that his brother was dead. But I also learned of his hatred towards someone named Madara. He hadn't told me all that much about Madara, but from what I could see in his eyes, he held a bloodlust for this man, one that was possibly stronger than the one I saw when he talked of Itachi.

Multiple times he had tried to run, to get out of the village. But he was stopped. He never got away, from the village, from us, from me.

I don't remember the exact time when it was, but eventually we started going out. At the time I had been so shocked and full of emotion that I never even took in idea that possibly, maybe Sasuke didn't even like me. In _that_ way at least. Not the way I loved him. Yes, love. Once you are in love with someone, it's sometimes impossible to fall out of love. That is possibly one of the hardest things to do.

For the first two months I had been so sick in love that I'd never really noticed that anything was wrong. I couldn't see the flaw in our relationship. It was like I had blinders up to keep me from seeing anything that could ruin it. In my own world, we were happily in love and nothing could ruin that.

"_Don't you get it Forehead? It takes two people to contribute to a good relationship..."_

I ignored her. I ignored everyone who could see what I refused to notice. Once I started to realize that there really wasn't any love on Sasuke's part, that's when the anguish started. I had really come to recognize the one flaw in our relationship when I felt the pain. My heart broke a little that day. And slowly, day after day, it continued to deteriorate. But I was in denial, I insisted that everything was fine, we were both happy.

I wouldn't allow myself to think that I was unhappy. I smiled when I should have cried.

"_You can't go on like this. Find someone else, someone who will actually love you."_

But he did love me. In my own world. It was our world to me. I had moved in with him and we lived like any other couple. We lived together, ate together, talked together. Hell, we had sex together. We lived like other couples. The thing I never picked up on was that we weren't like _happy _couples.

"_You understand why he's with you don't you?"_

Oh I understood well enough after time. The way he never protested to sex was curious to me. Sasuke wasn't an affectionate person, so being able to be with him intimately, pretty much whenever I wanted, was strange. I was a tool. He was using me.

He needed an heir.

But that didn't falter my love for him. That didn't break up our relationship. It just made me start thinking; _maybe someday I'll be more than just a tool for him._ I could only wish now.

Too bad for him, he still doesn't know that I'm on birth control.

I'd started taking it a while ago, when there was the threat that I could get pregnant. It wasn't that I didn't want to become a mother. At the age of twenty-two, I knew I was capable; and seeing the career choice I had taken, it would be better to have some kids earlier. But I wasn't having kids with someone who didn't love me. I wasn't willing to fight over something as precious as children, never in my life. So why not prevent it? At least until I know that the condition of our relationship is better.

I wonder how he'd react if he knew that I was taking birth control?

But I won't give up. I'm sure that someday he'll love me. He'll learn to love me, and not merely see me as a tool. He should know that I'm better than that. Really though, he just knows that he can have practically any girl he wants. And that scares me. It shakes me to the core.

The pain that I felt was clouding my mind, numbing myself into oblivion. I refuse to see the bad. I only look for the good. I'll continue on, living as a happy girl, the girlfriend to Uchiha Sasuke. I'll continue to tell him that I love him, receiving nothing of the sort in return. I'll live a lie. I'll live in anguish.

But that's okay.

Because as far as I know, Sasuke and I have our own little world to live in together.

I'll live on as blind fool.

...Forever.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Did you like it? Loath it? Tell me! I want to know! **

**Next up: the letter 'B' by Miss Rach, also known to you as you.broke.a.promise. **


	2. B: Broken

Rach (you.broke.a.promise) here! And I gladly present you with the letter 'B'!

Disc: I like frosting. SEND ME FROSTING. ;P

* * *

'B'

BROKEN

Broken; adj. (Bro-ken) - No longer whole.

By: Rach.

* * *

His eyes snap open- someone slightly unfamiliar is in his personal space, un-moving, just lingering, watching. He is up in a flash, towering over said unfamiliarity. There is no sound; only the white noise from the rain pounding down on the roof.

The blonde just stands in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Lightening flashes and he can tell her sky blue eyes are angry as she looks up at his face.

Recognizing the Yamanaka kunoichi, he grunts at her questionably, annoyed that it's 4 in the morning and that she has invaded his space without invitation.

"They brought her back," Ino's voice is completely monotone, but there is something in the way she is standing that keeps him from knocking her out of his house, flat on her ass. "She's clearly unstable, not that you give a damn." Something in his mind clicked and he tilted his head. "She won't wake up," Ino continued coldly, "But she keeps calling your name."

There was a 'pop', a light breeze and then she was standing alone in the darkness. A sour expression adorned her face as she thought about what she had just done. That boy didn't deserve her best friend's attention. Not in the least.

XxX

"Charge the chakra regenerator!"

"I need a packet of O over here!"

"Sterilize this!"

The doors banged open in a loud, unpleasant way as he materialized there, his eyes narrowed. Tsunade looked up scowling.

"…"

"…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice attracted the Hokage's attention and returned it back to the matter at hand.

Her student, someone she considered kin, her almost-daughter was dying on the table. Sakura's life was in her hands, and at that moment, she couldn't help but to wryly think that they weren't very nice hands.

She poured more chakra into her apprentice's body, mending organs and regenerating tissues. She knew Shizune had started the blood transfusion beside her, but it didn't qualm her fears that Sakura would not survive.

"Ahh…" Sasuke's eyes snapped to the motionless body on the table beneath Tsunade's skilled chakra to the face, where only the mouth was moving, "…Sasuke…"

"She isn't conscious," Tsunade informed him, pulling part of Sakura's torn abdomen back together and mending the skin, "She's been doing that since she got here."

"What happened," It wasn't really a question. More like a demand to know what was going on and what had conspired.

"The S-ranked mission she was on got a little rough."

"Well obviously!" Sasuke snarled, wrapped his hands around the metal handle of the gurney to keep himself from hitting something or someone.

"Sasuke…?"

Swirling scarlet eyes snapped down. Eyelashes fluttered then nothing.

"Sakura," He hissed, leaning down, "Wake up."

"…can't Sasuke…"

Tsunade froze, her heart speeding up. Sakura was responding to his voice?

"Why?" Sasuke asked back angrily.

"…too…much b-..blood…in here," She whispered. As if to punctuate that statement, a spasm of coughs shook her pained body, bringing red liquid up to her lips. He fought the urge to cringe and glanced at Tsunade, who looked horrified, working even more furiously than before.

"You have to wake up," He ordered.

"…Hurts…"

"I know," He leaned down farther, his mouth near her ear, ignoring the presence of the medics and already regretting what he was about to say to the pinkette lying on the cold table, "If you die, we can never be together."

To his chagrin, her mouth curved into a neat smile, almost cynical, "…you …you'd do that, wouldn't you…Sasuke-kun..?"

"Do what?" He snarled, growing annoyed.

"…You'd finally see….when it's far too late…to be real."

Her breath hitched and so did Sasuke's as she fell into oblivion.

The heart monitor went insane for a moment and then flat-lined. Tsunade barked orders to the medics around her as they tried to get Sakura's heart beat back for fifteen minutes, with no avail. Sasuke watched, looking like a block of stone as the medics around Shizune and Tsunade began to pick up bloodied gloves and tools. One by one they left until it was only Tsunade and Shizune still staring at the cooling shell of Haruno Sakura.

And when they left, Sasuke finally crossed the line. His façade broke as he leaned down, taken in her broken form one last time. He was cold, that's what betrayal did to you. It turned your heart into ice, closed you off from everything that could ever hurt you, and made you invincible. And when that ice finally began to melt back into a heart, warm, alive, beating- everything went wrong. Everything spun in different directions. As he looked down on the body of the woman he had just begun to grow fond of, he realized something.

She hadn't only broken her body when she'd let things get out of hand…she'd broken his chances at feeling human again, and she'd broken his heart. She'd controlled it all, from the very beginning. And it seemed right to be her who decided whether or not to make it or break it.


	3. C: Cake

**I'm back! From…Poptart Valley! Yeah…that's it. (And just between all of us, there's a dancing sea lion in my closet. Shhh.)**

**I am the master of falling down. Fall down before me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Or Rach. Don't listen to her when she claims that Sasuke is tied up in her closet. Well, he might be. Ew. Sasuke. **

**Destroy Konoha!**

**Alright…I'm done.**

* * *

**Cake**

**Cake: 1. **_food of baked or fried usu.__** Sweet**__ batter. 2. Solid mass_.(lol)

**Author: Ebil-chan**

Sasuke didn't like sweets. Period.

Throughout his whole life he had always turned his nose up to the sugary treats. He frowned at those who would delve disgustingly on the calorie packed snacks.

Hard candies, soft chewies, chocolate bars, pocky sticks, flavored gums, ice cream, pies, cookies, sweet bean buns. He could go on and on. And still, he cringed away just from thinking of them.

He could remember watching Naruto one day continuously pop candy after candy in his mouth, sometimes crunching them with his teeth, other times making obscene sounds as he sucked on them.

Just the thought of the sweet things on his tongue made his frown deepen. He just couldn't understand how people could enjoy such a horrible, nasty, evi-

"Sasuke! You want some cake?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"…Sure."

What? She made a mean cake...!

* * *

**Had to do it. Review please. We love reviews…right Rach?**

**Rach: YESSSS. **


	4. D: Don't Touch Me

RACH IS BACK! And apparently in black, because this one's a little emo and scary. The M rating applies here, dollies. Rape, though not detailed, is implied!

**ShikaIno.**

_Disc: _Hey, Rumplestiltskin. Wanna help me spin this story into gold? :D

* * *

'D'

**Don't Touch Me**

_By: you.broke.a.promise_

* * *

When she is gone for weeks after her estimated mission end-time, he worried silently. In his mind, he knows something is amiss. When a month and a half goes by, Shikamaru can no longer quiet the panicked voice in the back of his brain that tells him something has gone horribly wrong.

When they refuse to send a search and retrieval team due to the lack of available qualified ninja, he is dangerously close to smashing his mother's prized porcelain vase. He knows that if she nags about it being dusty one more time, he will throw it into a wall. Twelve days later, when Ino's team returns, broken, bruised and tired, he is relieved. But then his heart drops to his knees when she can't look him in the eyes.

After a few weeks in the hospital, she is released back to him. He is thankful for her life, glad to have her back home. She has taken to sleeping on the couch, claiming its just easier for her right now, but he doesn't mind. When he reaches for the remote by her hand, she flinches. He is puzzled, but brushes it off as a coincidence. And then when he moves to pass her a cup of tea, she takes an involuntary step back. When he gives her the house key and their fingers brush, she lets out a terrified whimper and drops it.

It is then that he realizes that he wounds weren't only flesh deep.

He is pissed when he arrives at the Godaime's office- she hadn't told him that _this_ had happened to her. Tsunade explains that the younger kunoichi had asked her not to release that information to him. When he heatedly, though respectfully asks why his girlfriend would deny him such knowledge, the Hokage tells him that she was ashamed.

It takes weeks for Ino to sleep in the same bed as he does again. She still cringes away from his touch, but sometimes she resists the urge and allows it, which is progress in Shikamaru's book. It is in her sleep that she is screaming. Shikamaru reaches over to wake her and his heart clenches. As soon as his hand makes contact with her shoulder, she breaks into sobs, shrieking for him to stop, begging him not to touch her.

"_Please! Stop! Please, don't touch me! Please, don't!"_

Her terrified, pained screams echo in his ears for days.

When they go out with their friends, she remains distant. He asks Sakura to help, and the pinkette tells him that only time can heal her best friends pain and fears.

Years later, when they are married and Ino has blocked out the memories and buried the old pain, Tsunade asks them to venture farther out of their comfort zone and into the light.

(Sure he didn't marry a simple girl, have a simple job and live a simple life, but he did marry the girl he loved, protected the village that housed him and lived a manageable life.)

The mission is in Wave. Ino is trembling when they arrive and he wonders what makes this mission so different from the many others they have been on in the last few years.

His question is answered soon after they begin their mission. Deep within the darkness of their assignment, her eyes are plastered open, her body is shaking in terror and her heart is beating out an erratic rhythm because _he_ is standing before them, that cruel sly smirk, still the same one he had worn all those years ago.

(A/N: The guy is just a random rouge ninja.)

Memories of the dreadful occurrence play in her head.

He _is standing over her, that same smirk. His eyes are dark and smoldering as _he_ pulls the kunai _he_ has taken from her earlier out of his pants pocket'. The cloth in her mouth muffles her screams as the blade slices a shallow cut along her thigh. _

He_ leans down, his eyes flickering over her face. A smile spreads across his as _he_ leans down even further and begins to trace the open cut with his tongue. She is writing beneath his ministrations in disgust, horror and disbelief._

_Her teammates will come at any moment, she thinks. _He_ knows what's going through her delicate mind as his rough hands descend on her. Another cynical smile breaks out upon his face as he thinks about her rescue. Because really, it will be much too late to salvage her by the time they arrive._

She has never heard Shikamaru use a battle cry, but there it is in the air and it is what drags her from her own hell. She watches as the pineapple haired genius sends dozens of attacks at her assailant. _He _seems like nothing against Shikamaru, in fact, _He_ seems to be tripping up.

Blood is splattered across her nose because she couldn't move to defend herself against the monster that had once defiled her body. _He _glances at her smirking and avoids Shikamaru's shadow possession. She yelps when _He _aims for her, but she can't move…She is lucky that her husband is by her side, and that he deflected the brunt of the attack. She remained un-moving as Shikamaru launched into battle with a renewed harsh and unpredictable vigor.

Because he would not stand to see her hurt like this.

And when it's over?

Shikamaru is standing over the perverse body, his normally lazy and un-caring demeanor laced with anger, still. And before he turns back to the blonde woman he loves so much, he spits down onto the filth.

_He_ will never touch her again.


	5. E: Eccentric

**Sorry for the lateness! Forgive me please! –bows-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, no way, no how.**

**Hi Rachums! This one's for you!**

* * *

'_E'_

**Eccentric: **_adj: odd in behavior_

**Author: **_Ebil Chameleon_

**Dedication: **_My beloved Rach who needs to come over soon._

**Pairing: **_NaruSaku_

* * *

Sure he wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch. And sure, he didn't always, alright he usually didn't have the answer correct. But he tried right? He should be given credit for that. Really. He should. Too bad he wasn't. Not usually.

So he was looked upon as a goof, as an outsider. That's alright. He did mess up a lot and sure he could be…strange. Nothing to worry about though, he was perfectly fine, really.

Still, he did get laughed at a lot. And his boisterous attitude was indeed…overpowering. But he had spirit! And never had I been ashamed to call him my boyfriend, nope, never.

Just cause he caused a lot of problems and half the town hated him didn't mean that I needed to. Nawh, he was my friend, my teammate, the boy I loved and so much more. So what if he messed up a lot? So what if I had to continuously pay his tab at Ichiraku because he forgot a lot? So what if I had to heal his stubbed toes and scraped elbows due to his klutzy-ness? So what if I had to help him turn the stove on at his house because he didn't know how? (I mean really. How he lived off microwaveable ramen for almost twenty years was beyond me.) I enjoyed doing all those things. So what if he was a bit peculiar?

He tried his hardest, though sometimes he ended up in predicaments that were…awkward. Very awkward. Ridiculously awkward, and somewhat (okay, mostly) dubious, but that was regular old Naruto. Yes, his behavior was questionable, but that made him unique.

Honestly, he was one in a million, not like everyone else. He was different.

Alright, so basically he was weird. Sometimes.

But I still loved him.

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned around and saw my blonde boyfriend running towards me, his arm outstretched as his hand waved frantically. He was late for our date at Ichiraku, typical. He ran up to me, grasped my face in his large hands and, instead of a kiss on my cheek or lips, he placed one right on my nose. I giggled.

"You're so eccentric, Naruto."

"Huh? What's eccentric mean? Is it good? Or like…some kind of mold or something?" He made a face.

I chuckled a bit more, "Yeah…something like that."

* * *

**Short, boring…eck. My writing is having problems. Sorry for another short drabble, I don't mean to do it. Really, now I'm just trying to get the new chap of Flow of Life finished. Actually…I'm almost done with it. YES!**

Uhm. Rach here. I toyed with this a bit, but it's all Keilah's! (Well 'cept for the wee bit I added in.) :D


	6. F: Fuck

**Title: Fuck.**

_Pairing: SasuSaku_.

_Disc: _Foul language isn't owned by me, though I do happen to use it on occasion. NARUTO is un-possessed as well, characters still belong to Kishimoto-senpai as far as I know.

Dedication: To all uhm, Lemon-lovers? Idk.

**WARNING: LEMON. HARSH LEMON.  
It's chopped up a bit and not THAT detailed, but thrusting is thrusting, people.**

RACH HERE. I love you guys. It gets slightly violent-- I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

A fuck.

That's _exactly_ what it was.

They weren't friends, or teammates or even acquaintances anymore. No, they were nothing to each other, and yet everything at the same time.

And this is what it was.

A _fuck_.

He was rough, intense, and Sakura knew that were she a civilian, she would've broken into little pieces on the kitchen floor, where they were currently going at it. He was harsh and unrelenting, and she was sure he was trying to cause her as much pain as possible, except that it wasn't really working.

She didn't really feel the pain anymore.

Nawh, she'd pushed that all away over time.

Her head smacked into one of the lower cabinet doors during one of his particularly brutal thrusts. She looked up at him evenly, breathing hard, just as he was. She reached up, ignoring the incredulous look on his face and brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I suppose you're trying to give me a concussion," She mused, panting, "But then I wonder how it would feel having sex with a limp, un-responding body? Or, have you done that before? Is rapist on your list of crimes?"

He glared down at her, narrowing his eyes and slamming harder, if that was possible, into her. She took it all in stride, slanting her hips upward in a mocking gesture, "That all you got?"

He grunted, bringing his face feverishly close to hers, "Are you brain damaged, Haruno?"

"Oh, what? Can't even call me Sakura while you've got your penis shoved half-way into my torso?"

He gnashed his teeth together in an annoyed motion, "Your voice is hurting my ears."

"What do you care?"

"They're _my_ ears."

"…So?"

He didn't respond, only continued to plunge forward. She wondered to herself whether or not there would be blood on the kitchen floor when this was over. She reached her peak first, clamping her teeth down on his collar bone, as not to moan or give him any type of satisfaction in her reaction.

After what seemed like a million years, he reached his as well, deflating within her. He collapsed heavily onto her, not giving a damn if he was crushing her or not. She swore to herself she would knock him into next Tuesday if he started to snore.

He didn't though, just tried to catch his breath, his cheek resting against her shoulder. He smirked to himself, wondering what reaction he'd get if he just got up and said, "Thanks," and then walked out.

After a moment, he decided against it- he wanted his face to be intact for the rest of his days. How ever many that was. He was surprised they had given him his life when Naruto had forcibly taken him down during his attack on Konoha. Tsunade had seen the pain in his moves and heard his reasoning.

The village council of elders had been disbanded.

And then he was shoved at his ex-teammates and everyone had gone on their merry way. Very unlikely, yet, it had happened. Strange and easy.

Sakura was the only one that hadn't accepted him back. Hell, as he lay on top of her now, he was sure she still hadn't. But lately there had been some undeniable sexual tension during their sparring sessions. There was obvious dislike in there as well, but the sexual tension was the most bearing.

He was slightly surprised when she had approached him earlier in the day and demanded something be done. She had obviously lost sleep over the feeling, as he had, though he would never ever admit it to anyone.

He had looked at her then, imaging the things she had probably tried to do to relieve the unreasonable attraction. That alone had made him almost spring into action. No innuendo intended. (ahem).

She had looked almost skeptical when he had agreed to join her in allaying the tension, as if he was toying with her. In a way, he was, but he decided to reassure her by grasping her shoulders and dragging her into a rough, hasty make-out session.

And then they'd gone off to her apartment and had been 'alleviating' the tension ever since. So there they were, lying flat on the kitchen floor, still buried in each other, breathing still lightly labored. He blinked against her damp skin and let out a groan.

"Better?" He asked smugly.

She pretended not to notice the tone in his voice, "Mm. How about you, asshole?"

He let out a snort and lifted some of his weight off of her, looking down into her eyes, "I don't know. Might take a few more times. Maybe this should be a continuous thing."

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"A repeat of this day in the future."

"Aa. That's exactly what I'm proposing."

"…" She was quiet for a moment before she sighed, a blank look coming over her features, "Whatever…" He almost grinned at the shocked look on her face a few minutes later when he expanded inside her once more, "Again? What the fuck are you? The energizer bunny?"

"What's that Sakura? Can't handle it?"

"I can keep up just fine," She hissed. "Oh, was that my name I heard? God forbid."

Animalistic sounds filled the kitchen once again a few moments later.

A fuck was a fuck.

But even though they wouldn't admit it to each other, it was much more.

* * *

Blunt, I know.

Aw, well.

REVIEW FOR US!


End file.
